This proposal is to request funds to support an Intracerebral Hemorrhage Conference to be held June 4th 2005 in Ann Arbor at the University of Michigan. This conference will be a satellite meeting for the Thirteenth International Symposium on Brain Edema and Brain Tissue Injury, which will be held at the same site. Intracerebral hemorrhage (ICH) is a severe and often fatal subtype of stroke that produces severe neurologic deficits in survivors. Despite accounting for approximately 15% of strokes, there has been much less investigation of hemorrhagic strokes compared to ischemic brain injury. At major stroke conferences there tends to be a preponderance of ischemic stroke studies. Recently, there has been an upsurge in ICH research, partially driven by the fact that ICH is a major limiting factor in the use of tissue plasminogen activator for the treatment of ischemic stroke. Animal and human studies have indicated that the mechanisms of brain injury in ICH differ from those in ischemic stroke. Thus, it appears appropriate and timely to hold a meeting devoted to ICH that would bring together both basic scientists and clinical researchers interested in this form of stroke. Indeed, the NIH recently financed a workshop focusing on the need for clinical trials in ICH. Our planned ICH Conference would complement that meeting by dealing with the scientific understanding of ICH in man and in animal models. We have assembled an internationally renowned group of investigators to act as the International Advisory Board for this meeting. In addition, the University of Michigan has a strong history of research in ICH and this is reflected by the Local Organizing Committee all of whom have ongoing efforts related to ICH. Invited speakers have been chosen upon recent cutting-edge contributions to the field. The meeting will provide oral and poster presentation opportunities for new and established researchers as well as students and postdoctoral fellows. A strong effort will be made to have presentations from diverse groups (in terms of geography, gender and interests). This forum should provide an excellent mechanism to increase our knowledge of ICH, discuss controversies and create new collaborations.